A reforming-type fuel cell power generation system for automobiles produces a hydrogen-rich reformate gas by reforming hydrocarbon raw material gas such as gasoline.
During reforming, not only hydrogen but also carbon monoxide generates. Removal of carbon monoxide from a reformate gas is necessary because carbon monoxide impedes the reaction of power generation in the fuel cell.
Removal of carbon monoxide is performed by oxidizing the carbon monoxide in the reformate gas with an oxidant gas such as air in the presence of a catalyst. In order to perform the oxidation reaction efficiently, mixing the reformate gas with the oxidant gas well in advance and then directing the mixed gas to the catalyst is preferable.
JP 2001-2401 A issued by the Japan Patent Office in 2001 discloses a device having a rotor and a deflector in a flow of a reformate gas to mix the reformate gas with the oxidant gas.
JP 2001-137676 A issued by the Japan Patent Office in 2001 discloses a device that intercepts a flow of a gas with two perforated plates and supplies different gases inside the perforated plates through a tube. In a space divided by the perforated plates, a partition plate directing an inflowing gas in a perpendicular direction is further provided. Two kinds of gases are mixed by spurting out different gases through a plurality of blowout holes pierced through the tube to the gas detouring the partition plate.
JP 2001-120973 A issued by the Japan Patent Office in 2001 discloses an in-line mixer alternately arranging in series two kinds of skew plates twisting in different directions inside a gas passage.